Monsters in My Room
Production Details Directed by: James Steven Sadwith Written by: James Steven Sadwith Biff: Greg Mullavey Timmy: Seth Green Helen: Beth McDonald Nana: Elia Braca Aunt Teresa: Paula Trueman Horrible Witch: Leona Cyphers Boogie Man: George Kyle Synopsis A boy's stepfather does not believe his story about monsters in his bedroom. Plot Act I Young Timmy has a tough time bonding with his stepdad Biff; while Biff tries to play football and do other things to toughen the frail boy up, Timmy shows more interest in playing the piano and doing his homework. The mom Helen is seen comforting her son when his potato bug dies; Biff accuses her of coddling him too much. At night, Timmy ritualistically checks his closet - then behind the dresser - then under the bed — before saying his prayers. He prays for many people, including his mom and “I guess Biff”. A pair of demonic eyes stare at him from the closet, but disappear when Helen comes in. She tucks him in, sings a lullaby, and leaves Timmy to sleep. Under his bed, a tentacle is seen moving around. Act II On Christmas morning, Biff gets Timmy a toy gun and Helen gets him a large stuffed panda. Timmy shows more excitement for the panda, angering Biff. Later that night, Timmy puts the panda on a chair then goes through his routine; this time however, the closet boogeyman and octopus try to grab at him but miss. Biff is heard arguing with Helen downstairs, claiming she is treating her son “like a 6-year-old girl”. Timmy says his prayers in bed, only not praying for Biff this time. The booogeyman jumps out of the closet. The octopus reaches its tentacles out from under the bed. A giant buzz saw emerges from behind the dresser and rolls around the room. A horrified Timmy calls out “Mommy! There’s monsters in my room!” — Biff yells at him to man up. He briefly fends the monsters off until they’re scared away when Helen comes in with a glass of water. After making sure her son is ok, Helen talks to him about getting along with Biff. Timmy tells her he really doesn’t like Biff, but his mom encourages him to give his stepdad another chance. After singing him a lullaby, Helen tells him she’s briefly leaving to bring presents to the neighbors. Timmy doesn’t want to be left with Biff, but Helen assures him she’ll be right back. Act III Almost immediately after Helen leaves, Biff surprises Timmy in his room. Clearly drunk, Biff forces TImmy to take a sip of his beer in an effort to bond with him. He drunkenly sings “What do you do with a drunken sailor?” before leaving. All of Timmy’s toys and stuffed animals come to life and play an eerie tune. The boogeyman, octopus, and saw all come out of hiding and close in on Timmy — he finally yells out “STOP!” and chases the monsters away. The boogeyman makes an extra effort to scare the boy, but Timmy yells out “I ain’t no yelllow belly” which sends the sad boogeyman back to the closet. Timmy leaves his room to go to the bathroom; when he gets there he’s horrified to find a gruesome witch waiting for him. He runs out to the living room and tells Biff about what he saw; the angry stepdad has had enough and yells at the boy for acting like a baby. Timmy talks back, infuriating his stepdad before running back to his room. Biff follows him in and gets ready to beat him, the whole time yelling at him to “toughen up” and “act like a man”. Suddenly the witch shows up in the room and grabs Biff. Horrified, he tries escaping but he is grabbed and attacked by the other monsters. Act IV There is a memorial service at the house for Biff, who is said to have died of heart failure. Timmy, however, tell everybody the monsters got him and that his stepdad was the “scaredy-cat” in the end. Timmy is sent to his room — on his bedroom door is a sign that reads “Beware: Monsters in My Room”. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Written by James Steven Sadwith Category:1985